Time to say Goodbye
by kisa-chan-2006
Summary: Cliff was gone. He left without a single word to my face. I should let go of this grief. I should let go of this bitterness. Maybe it's time for me to say goodbye. PlayerxCliff oneshot.


**Disclaimer: No I DO NOT own harvest moon. But I do own a plush harvest moon sheep. **

**A/N**

**Hello peoples, this is just something that I came up with on a whim. I was playing More Friends of Mineral Town, and Cliff left because I didn't give him the job. So I decided to write a song/poem about the main character and Cliff's relationship. It's a bit dramatic, so don't hate me or anything! Well, enjoy!**

Tima to say goodbye

Cliff was gone...just like that. Sarah sat on the beach, looking out into the ocean, tracing hearts into the sand. Besides her there was a notebook and a pencil. She was writing a song...about them, it was near being finished, but she sat, song forgotten as she remembered them. She had to get over it, but she was having a very difficult time getting over it completely. Even the simplest things reminded her of them. Like when she went to church every sunday, there was always that heart etched into the seat next to her, with both of their names inscribed in the center.

Or things like the cherry tree's by the lake, they always brought up memories of when he picked that cherry blossom and stuck it into her hair, or that one time when she got stuck in the tree and he had to come up and rescue her. Or when she vsited the lake, it always remined her of when they used to go fishing early in the morning and how once he caught the Kappa, who let me tell you, he wasn't very happy to be stuck on some guys fishing hook.

She glanced at the paper and read the completed song, this is what it said.

_After all the things I have said and done, I guess you could never forgive me._

_That's when you decided we just weren't meant to be._

_Before that time I thought a relationship like that could actually stay._

_But my mind was too full of thoughts of you and me, to forever be that way._

_So, why did you leave?_

_Why couldn't you stay?_

_Why didn't you tell me you were leaving yesterday?_

_When you held my hand, I didn't hear a word._

_And right now i'm wishing it was your voice, that I could have heard._

_I have many pictures of you, being glued in my mind._

_But I know that wherever I search, you will never be there to find._

_I have memories of us, that I couldn't bear to leave._

_But I can't forget the past, that promised so much to you and me._

_So, Why did you say you would always love me?_

_Why did you lie and say our love was the only thing you could ever see?_

_When you held me in your arms, you suddenly let me go._

_Why didn't you just come over and properly let me know?_

_I'm wallowing in the past, my tears flooding to the ground._

_And when I was crying, you never gave me a single sound._

_When my heart was broke you just ignored all of my pain._

_I guess my love was too much for your simple heart to take._

_So, why do I cry, just because you decided to leave._

_Why does my heart always decide to grieve?_

_When you sailed away, what were you thinking in you heart?_

_Why couldn't you stay, and we could begin from the start._

_Now i'm sitting here, where you first met me._

_Praying on the bench that you might come back and see._

_These memories of us, can never ezcape my mind._

_And my feelings for you I will never hide._

_But now you are gone, and I have to face the truth._

_It was like you said, this love wasn't meant to be shared between me and you._

_So I have to deal without you now, and try to keep going on._

_I know that what we shared, can never be replaced._

_But you wanted to forget and I know I have to do the same._

She let a tear escape the corner of her eye. Sometimes it was so hard to forget him. but she had to for the both of them.

It was time to say goodbye. she ripped the paper out of her notebook and threw it up into the air. It landed into the water near the shore. Then it started to sink, bringing their special memories down with it. Like I said, it was about time I said goodbye.

**A/N**

**So...sorry it was so short. It was just kind of "Five minute inspiration" thing, so it was short. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Tell me what you think, consructive reveiws are always welcome!**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**kisa-chan-2006**


End file.
